


sun kissed you

by AudreyRoscoe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Boys In Love, Chan is trying to make sense of the mess, Hyunjin is emotional support too, Jisung has Seasonal Affective Disorder, M/M, Minho tries to cheer him up, Promise, Seasonal Affective Disorder, changlix, minsung - Freeform, this isn't sad despite the topic, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRoscoe/pseuds/AudreyRoscoe
Summary: Minho meets a sad Jisung in his dance theory class after winter break. He tries to cheer him up by bringing him the sun.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	sun kissed you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Yes, I fell deeply in love with Stray Kids.  
> This story is inspired by [ this Tweet](https://twitter.com/KaylaAncrum/status/1235789063271170048?s=20)! The author allowed it to be turned into stories, especially if they're gay.  
> And this is very gay.
> 
> So have fun with this mess of fluff, angst and vine references.
> 
> Warnings for discussions of seasonal affective disorder and swear words!

> _Seasonal affective disorder (SAD) is a type of depression that's related to changes in seasons —_
> 
> _SAD begins and ends at about the same times every year. If you're like most people with SAD, your symptoms start in the fall and continue into the winter months, sapping your energy and making you feel moody._

It’s freezing cold.

Minho knows it’s winter, knows they’re in the deep end of fucking February and it’s supposed to be this cold but honestly? He’s freezing his ass off.

He yanks the door of his car closed, almost spilling the contents of his thermos all over his lap and starts the engine to head to his first class of the semester. Which so happens to be at 8 am in the morning. Who thought that was a good idea anyway?

He sighs loudly before he turns the radio on, immediately humming along to the song playing, some older pop release Hyunjin kept jamming out to during their shared dance sessions last semester. He wishes he could be driving there right now instead of having a full _theory_ class on it. At _8 am._

“Who even needs theory for dancing?” he asks the radio, even though he full well knows that everyone does and that it’s essential for their forms and executions.

He still hates it though.

Minutes later he downs too much of the coffee in his hand while simultaneously parking his car, nearly sending it into a nearby pole. He counts it as a win that he doesn’t and grabs his bag, heading towards the university.

It’s so dark outside that Minho thanks himself for actually getting up even earlier for a quick workout that woke him up at least a little, lest he would have probably fallen asleep standing. The ugly, greyish university building towers before him, meekly lit thanks to the few already occupied classrooms. Minho jogs up the stairs to his own, checking again if he’s heading the right way on his phone. Once he finds the class, he plops down into one of the unoccupied chairs, immediately opening Instagram.

“I see you not liking my post, asshole,” Hyunjin, his excuse of a best friend, suddenly comments from behind him. Minho does his best to swallow his startled scream and fails.

“That’s hyung to you, jerk.”

“I see you not liking my post, asshole-hyung.”

Minho just shakes his head at the terrible joke, scoffing, but still making space so Hyunjin can sit next to and immediately update him about Kkami barking endlessly when he tried to sleep the night before.

Class starts soon afterwards, and Minho is about to put his phone away and actually pay attention when the door suddenly opens and a very out of breath, very tired-looking student quietly steps into the room. He bows down deeply, all of his blond hair falling into his eyes while he mumbles something about oversleeping. The professor just rolls her eyes and sends him to a seat.

It’s only when he steps closer and actually brushes the hair from his face that Minho recognizes him, his heart skipping an actual beat.

Jisung.

Minho hadn’t seen a trace of him all winter-break. No Instagram story, no news about him from his friends and not a single new song on his SoundCloud either.

Minho had honestly started to get worried but also knew that the two of them had never actually exchanged more than a few polite “hellos” at their friends get-togethers, which is why he can’t just ask him either.

All of this made him feel like he was hallucinating a little, seeing him now.

And with a completely new hair color, too.

Minho doesn’t realize he’s coming towards where he’s seated until Jisung takes the space next to him, unpacking his things quietly. He notices Minho staring and his eyes widen a little, a wavery smile on his lips as he mumbles out a quick “Sorry, Minho-sshi”.

He just shakes his head in response, wondering if it’s weird to offer him to call Minho “hyung”. Or the love of his life.

Class passes slowly, with him being busy taking boring notes every few minutes and sneaking occasional glances at Jisung, who looks ready to fall asleep any second. The cursor on his word document blinks away on the empty page and Minho watches Jisung scratch at his slightly chubby cheek in irritation when he seems to notice the amount of words on everyone else’s screen. He sighs softly, newly dyed strands of hair falling into his eyes when he properly bends over his laptop and starts typing.

Minho wonders if offering him his coffee would be weirder than declaring his love for him right then and there.

-

“You’re so whipped, hyung,” Hyunjin tells him later, throwing one of Kkami’s toy balls against the wall in his dorm room and watching it bounce back weakly.

Minho has no idea how it even got here.

“Just ask him out," Hyunjin says, as if it is the easiest thing in the world to do.

Minho feels the urge to kick him, so he does.

Hyunjin yelps and throws the ball at his thigh.

“Seriously though. You’ve been salivating about him from a distance for months now, it’s getting creepy.”

Minho sighs and presses the heels of his hands to his eyes, letting out a long-suffering and quite dramatic sigh. He thinks back to Jisung’s slumped form.

“Do you think he looked sad?”

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow and Minho turns on his stomach to look at him and signal that it’s an honest question.

“Like, he hasn’t posted all break. And contrary to popular belief I’m not weird enough to ask the others about him, but they never mentioned plans with him either.”

Hyunjin hums in agreement, grabbing one of Minho’s many cat pillows to press it to his stomach.

“Maybe he was busy with songwriting and stuff.”

“But he hasn’t posted a single song since last semester.”

Hyunjin gives him a look.

“I’m not stalking him. I got notifications on for his account.”

And maybe he still checked it every now and then in fear of missing a song anyway.

“I think you should talk to him. Or ask the others. Anyway, I gotta head to class.”

And with that, Hyunjin leaves him alone to suffer.

-

Minho gets his answer a full week later.

He’s been busy with the start of classes, dancing and writing down the assignment schedule while simultaneously making phone-calls home to reassure his mom that yes, the start of the semester went well and yes, he had eaten all of the stew and kimchi she made for him (and gave the rest to a very happy Seungmin).

He had almost forgotten about his quest to check on Jisung until he sees him again in dance theory class, already sitting in the same seat he was in last week. Chan is talking to him animatedly from his place on Jisung’s desk and when Minho comes closer, he gets an earful of their conversation.

“We can put that in a song too, if you want. Just don’t hide from us anymore, yeah?” Minho watches Chan smile gently down at Jisung, then ruffle his hair, before he hops down onto the floor.

“And remember, February is almost over. It’s gonna get warmer and brighter pretty soon.”

With that, he sends Jisung finger guns and a terribly greasy wink, before turning around and stalking back to his own class.

Minho looks after him, confusion in his gaze.

When he looks at Jisung, the boy looks just as tired as before, even if now there was a small smile on his lips.

He catches Minho staring and laughs, a self-depreciating tone in his voice.

“He keeps asking as if I’m the only one that’s fucking tired of winter,” he tells him, although he looks like he isn’t sure why. At Minho’s silence he just sighs and pulls on a strand of his blond hair. “Please tell me I’m not.”

Minho stays silent.

-

This is the third store.

The third store Minho has been to today and he finally found what he was looking for, albeit not where he had imagined it to be.

A few stray bottles of sunscreen had carelessly been thrown into a sad little section; a bright red “DISCOUNT” sign scribbled over every single bottle. Summer really was as dead as Jisung said.

Minho still grabs a handful, ignoring the look some middle-aged woman gives him and heads towards the check-out.

-

“This is a dumb plan,” Minho tells himself as he rubs the sunscreen all over his arms and even applies some of it to his face, white streaks covering it in a way that looks very, very wrong (he wishes).

“This is dumb,” he repeats as he applies another layer to his arms, sniffing it to inspect if it actually smells the way it’s supposed to and hasn’t gone bad during its sad weeks in the discount shelves.

To his surprise, it does. The smell brings upon a flurry of memories, of him and Seungmin spraying each other with cheap water guns, of Jeongin taking the beaten up garden hose of his parents and splashing it all over his friends, Chan tackling him to the ground and all of them following in a muddy, wet pile. He remembers Jisung being there that day too, remembers his blinding smile and the way his cheeks had bunched up every time.

The thought slowly feeds into his hope that he isn’t about to make a total fool of himself when he throws the sunscreen into his bag and makes his way to 8 am dance theory class.

-

Rationally, there have definitely been things in Minho’s life that had been a bit more embarrassing, a bit more try-hard. Like that time when he snuck into the garden of their neighbours to steal their flowers because he knew his kindergarten-crush Yunhee loved them, only for her to awkwardly smile at the hastily picked gift and throw them away during playtime.

The difference was the level of devastation he would actually reach if Jisung wouldn’t notice, or worse, find it incredibly weird. Or creepy. Which would just encourage Hyunjin.

What if he didn’t actually like the smell? Or it just wouldn’t remind him of summer the way it does with Minho?

Minho is just about to pull his arm back from where he spread it out a little towards Jisung’s desk, sleeves of his hoodie pulled up, when Jisung suddenly scrunches his face up, looking at him.

For a second, Minho feels ready to deny his entire existence, calmly pack his bags and move to another country.

“You smell nice,” Jisung says then, his cheeks bunching up in that same smile Minho had seen so often on him in that summer, through get-togethers or his sun-filled Insta-Stories.

His gaze is fixated on him now, curious and less sleepy than it had been a mere minute ago and Minho cancels all plans of moving away and instead starts wondering about possible ways to propose to Jisung, all of their friends and Minho’s cats present.

“Thank you,” is all he says.

-

Jisung knows that seasonal affective disorder can do a lot to you.

His friends told him, his parents told him, and his therapist had told him more than once.

He didn’t know it could actually lead to him imagining an actual season and people’s behavior according to it, though.

That’s complete bullshit, of course, but he’s still trying to figure out why Lee Minho has been smelling like just-applied sunscreen for three consecutive weeks now. What he does know, though, is that it’s cheering him up much more than what should be considered normal.

He wakes up with a giddy feeling in his stomach every Monday, replacing the bleary eyes and the pure dread whenever he looks outside and catches sight of the pitch-blackness outside. Now he rushes through his morning routine, actually manages to greet his roommate Changbin (and his boyfriend Felix that seemingly moved in a few months ago) and be on time for the stupid 8 am class.

Just as Jisung grabs his container from his bag and starts snacking on a few grapes, he watches Minho hurry towards his seat, a whiff of sunscreen engulfing Jisung for a beautiful moment. He can’t stop the smile on his lips and turns around to compliment Minho on it like he does every week in fear of the boy stopping what he does with whatever lotion he uses. He stops short though when he looks at him properly.

Minho’s hair is a complete mess, ruffled and sticking up on weird sides on his head. His clothes are mismatched, shirt inside-out, and it almost makes Jisung giggle.

“You look cute, hyung,” he says instead, happy that Minho offered it to him two weeks ago, after getting compliment after compliment from Jisung.

“Oh. Uhm. Thanks.”

Jisung watches his ears burn red within seconds and immediately feels bad, not having considered that his words could embarrass Minho instead of making him feel good.

He turns back towards his professor and shuts up for the rest of class.

-

“Sungie, you need a break.”

Chan softly presses his nose into Jisung’s hair and places an obnoxiously loud kiss onto it, before he pulls the headphone from his ears.

“You’ve been working on this for weeks. And you’re not even telling me what it is.”

Jisung turns around in his chair then and looks at Chan, who looks weirdly awake for 2am. Why the fuck is he even here?

He rubs the sleep from his eyes and sighs, swiveling back to look at the batch of slowly-coming-together audio waves in his program.

“Just a song.”

Chan takes one look at the screen, where Jisung had forgotten to click out of his notes and therefore the actual title of the song. His face does this weird thing that reminds Jisung of the Spongebob Squarepants episode he watched as a kid.

_Can you feel it, Mr. Krabs?_

“Is this about Minho?”

Of course he couldn’t just _not_ ask.

Jisung chooses to ignore him until he sees Chan’s soft smile.

“You know he likes you, right?”

Jisung shakes his head, swatting at him like he’s an annoying fly.

“Don’t you think that it’s weird that he started smelling like sunscreen, which, by the way, sounds kinda weird when I say it out loud, just after he overheard us talking about your seasonal affective disorder?”

For a moment Jisung feels like that one terrible Vine Felix and Jeongin showed him months ago, of the girl that rides in a shopping cart and crashes into the wall. He still wonders what happened to her.

In the next moment he lets out a scream that only grows higher and higher-pitched, until his voice is actually too high for the human ear to process. Chan puts his fingers into his ears and looks at him, waiting as if this was a daily occurrence.

When Jisung finally stops Chan just sighs and looks at him as if he was incredibly stupid.

Which, maybe, he is.

“What if it’s a coincidence?”

Chan just shakes his head.

“Have you seen him? He’s so fucking cute. Why would he like me?”

Chan kicks the back of his chair.

“I can’t just ask him out?”

Chan just nods.

“Do you realize how weird this sounds? ‘Hey, I noticed you smell like sunscreen and it makes me really happy ‘cause I’m a really fucking sad bitch in winter. I think it’s pretty cute you do that, so would you like to go out with me?’”

He feels his cheeks reddening with the entire thing laid out like this and only then does he realize just how whipped he is for Lee Minho.

-

There’s a steady stream of messages in the group chat, Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin sending horrible Tiktoks of them back and forth, which Minho ignores. He swipes the notifications away every few seconds instead of turning them off like a normal person and is about to delete another one when he realizes that it isn’t one of their group chat.

_J.ONE uploaded a new song to his SoundCloud._

He’s up in a second, ruffling through his desk in search for his headphones and plugging them into his phone.

It takes him a few seconds to recognize the sound of Jisung’s voice, warmth flooding his stomach. Just then, he catches sight of the actual title.

_Sunshine._

He listens.

_My worries blow up_ _  
Leave it all to the wind  
  
Even in a noisy city ye ye ye  
Do whatever you want ye ye ye  
Sit in the sunshine and close your eyes  
Look a me for a second_

 _This is a place with quit sound ye ye ye_ _  
Quiet except for the sound of our breaths ye ye ye_

He looks at the caption that got posted along with the song.

_I got inspired by someone recently._

_You know who you are, sunscreen boy._

_I don’t know if I actually want you to see this_

_but I think I do._

Minho does the only sensible thing and screams into his pillow.

-

Jisung looks up from where he had taken notes on his laptop when something is placed in front of him, obscuring his view of the screen.

His gaze catches on the squiggly font, accompanied by a smiling sun.

There’s a sticky note on it, hastily written in complete chicken scratch.

_Go out with me?_

He looks at Minho, who nervously looks back at him, sleeves pulled up, the faint smell of sunscreen on him.

Jisung feels his cheeks bunching up in a wide smile when he grabs the bottle, turns the sticky note around and scribbles a big _YES_ all over it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts because they most inspire me to write more uwu 
> 
> Stay safe out there people and please try to keep contact to a minimum right now!  
> Stay at home! Be gay! Take care of each other! Don't shop more than necessary and help each other.  
> And please yell at me on [Twitter if you want](https://twitter.com/AudreyRoscoeTwitter).


End file.
